Think like a earthbender
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: The art of earthbending is more than just actions, but behavior as well.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

**Summary: Kataang, Oneshot. This takes place during the second season while Toph is helping Aang master earthbending. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. :)**

Think like a earthbender

"Posture Aang! It's all about posture! Think like a earthbender!" Toph yelled through clenched teeth. The heat was excruciatingly painful for Aang as he tried to imitate Toph's movements and avoid her attacks.

Sweat poured off his forehead as his grey eyes, which normally were bright and happy, looked tired and worn out "I can't think straight with you yelling Toph. Please stop." Aang sighed as he fell onto the ground with a thump.

"Well I wouldn't be yelling at you if you weren't messing up all the time. Now get up twinkle toes we are losing daylight!" Toph yelled as she walked over to the airbender.

Aang slowly got to his feat and rubbed the back of his neck "How exactly do you think like a earthbender?"

Toph scoffed at his question "Earthbender's take control. They don't run away from their feelings they face them head on. That is how your posture should be Aang. Take control. Whether your scared or not face your fears. Get that through your head twinkle toes!"

Katara and Sokka sat on the ground watching their two friends.

Katara sighed and shook her head "Don't you just hate how she treats him?"

Sokka yawned and laid on his back staring mindlessly at the clouds "Nope. Not really. I mean he needs that. He thinks like an airbender. She's helping him think like an earthbender."

Katara crossed her arms and looked at her brother in disbelief "Well it's not right Sokka. I don't like it at all."

Sokka rolled his eyes "He has to master this element Katara in order to defeat the firelord. He needs Toph."

"I know that Sokka. It's just...I don't like the way she treats him."

"Then don't watch. How about you head to the market and get some food instead?" Drool appeared at the corners of Sokka's mouth "Meat." He smiled as he thought of his best friend "Yeah you should go get some meat."

Katara didn't answer her brother she just stood up and began to walk toward Toph and Aang

"Don't forget the meat!" He yelled as she walked away.

Katara approached Toph and the warn out avatar "Can I speak to you privately for a second Toph?"

Toph sighed "Training's over for the day Aang."

Aang yelled "Thank you!" A wide smile appeared across his face as he ran toward a lake nearby and put his face in it.

Toph sighed and starting tapping her foot "Hurry up sugar queen. I don't have all day."

Katara rolled her eyes and went on "I think your going too hard on Aang."

"Look Katara. I have my teaching method and you have yours. So why don't you leave mine alone and just get back to your waterbending." Toph began to pick the dirt out from underneath her finger nails.

Katara put her hands on her hips and pointed a finger at Toph "You look here Toph. He is my best friend and I'm not going to just sit back and relax while you treat Aang any sort of way you want."

Toph laughed as she heard the anger in Katara's voice and felt the vibrations in the ground "Wow you really get worked up fast don't you sugar queen?"

A deep frown appeared across Katara's face "No I dont!"

Sokka got up and went over to his sister and Toph "What's going on Katara? You were supposed to go get some meat remember?"

Katara grumbled as she walked away from the two.

Sokka raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with her?"

Toph laughed "She's young and in love."

Sokka smirked "Just like your in love with me right Toph?"

Toph's cheeks turned a rosy red "Not a chance. Now come on let's go get something to eat."

Sokka smiled "Sounds good to me!" and the two left the campsite.

Katara made her way over to Aang, who was standing in a part of the where the water reached his waist.

She sat down, and stared affectionately at the avatar who smiled and stared back.

Aang got out of the water and took a seat next to her. They were very quiet as they both listened to the nature surronding them. The sound of the wind whistling throught the trees was very peace

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Katara mentioned quietly after at least 5 minutes had passed.

Aang looked over at her and smiled "Sure is."

Katara blushed after a minute of him staring at her and smiling "Umm...is everything okay Aang?"

Aang took both of Katars hands causing her to turn and face him. He leaned in and did the unexpected. He kissed her. Katara's eyes grew wide at his sudden impulse but she soon closed them and kissed him back.

After they pulled away Aang smiled and a deep blush appeared on him.

"What was that for?" Katara said quietly glancing at the ground.

"I'm thinking like a earthbender Katara." Aang replied.


End file.
